Mothpaw's Tiny Social Life
by MeineKleineKatze
Summary: No summary at the moment... Title says it all...
1. MTSL- A Little Reminder

Okay! Just a friendly reminder I will be making Mothpaw's Tiny Social Life before I make Swift and Azalea. Just so you know, Prologue #1 is almost complete! Can you stay patient a little longer? :) 


	2. MTSL- Chapter 1 Alligiances (1,412)

_**SIKE! :3 Allegiances first. ;)**_

_**Rainclan**__ \- RiverClan_

Leader: Breezestar- Bulky black tom, and a blazing amber gaze. His pelt is very sleek and a little bit ruffled. He is short furred, he has a black chin and a black tail. Father of Inkkit, Flamekit, Fernkit, and Lunarkit.

Deputy: Redwisp- Russet colored pelt dappled with darker flecks. She has a short tail and very pale light blue left eye. Her right eye is silver. She is long-limbed, and lithe. No mate at the time.

Medicine Cat: Brightwolf- She is a dilute tortoiseshell she-cat, with pale yellow eyes. Black tail tip and chin, with a stripe down her muzzle. Has no mate, and never will, or will she…?  
Apprentice- Juniperleaf- Gray tabby tom with dark green eyes and a black stripe running down his muzzle. He is bold, and very loyal. He is a good fighter, though he grieves for his chances of being a warrior. He envies his brother, Swiftblaze. Has a crush on Mothpaw.

Warriors!:

Thymelily- Insane she-cat. Light brown ruffled fur with several scars on her tail. She has really sharp teeth and super sharp claws. (ik ik sucky desc.)

Frostshine- She-cat, with soft orange eyes. She has a fluffy white tabby pelt. She was declawed, that it why she usually hunts and not fights. She is a bright hearted and a committed warrior. No mate.

Dawnchase- Red tabby pelted she-cat, with pale green eyes and sleek fur. She is blind, and has patches of fur ripped off near her shoulder. No mate at the time…  
Apprentice- Graypaw- Solid light gray tom, with a muscular body. His left ear has two notches, one on the left side and one on the right. He likes Aridpaw, and is loyal to the clan, but mostly the warrior code.

Swiftblaze- Harsh amber eyes, and is rough, rude and mean. Has a huge crush on Dawnchase, but tries to make Jupinerleaf mad by hanging out with Mothpaw. That usually makes Dawnchase annoyed. Swiftblaze is a good fighter, and has had two apprentices.

Blazingrock- Solid dark gray tom, with a yellow gaze. He is a proud and a full-of-spirit warrior.

Leafheart- Brown tabby she-cat, with black underbelly and long-limbed legs. She has a white dipped ear, and chest. She has dark hazel, deep thoughtful eyes, and a scar near her throat. No mate at the moment, but she likes Swiftblaze.

Runningspark- She is a ghostly-looking she-cat with mysterious eyes that are slightly crossed. Her pelt is tortoiseshell, and I have gold eyes. Her paws are white, and her left hind paw is black. She loses her temper a lot, but acts totally different when Bluechase is around. No mate.  
Apprentice- Aridpaw- Silver tabby she-cat, with yellow-green eyes. Black paws and a dipped tail. She has a gray dash on her chest, and a dot near her eye.

Duskchase- Blue point tom, with gold eyes. He is fierce, and is always alert. He likes Runningspark, and is shy but not afraid to speak up when he needs to. His sister is Dawnchase.  
Apprentice- Cornerpaw- Brown tabby tom, with vividaqua eyes. He has a limp right foreleg, and he is deathly afraid of water and will never go into it no matter what. He has deep thoughtful eyes and has a kink in his tail.

Iceleaf- Iceleaf is a brown tabby she cat with a white muzzle, connecting with a pure white underbelly and chest. Her eyes are blazing, and are a dark gold color. She has slit pupils, and is very timid. She is never afraid to speak up when she has to, and has enough confidence to keep on going.  
Apprentice- Mothpaw- She is a bold she-cat, with a silver fawn tabby pelt. She has big copper eyes, and tends to blow up a little on things that aren't a big deal. Her brother was killed by a cat in HawkClan, and she vows to have revenge.

Tanglefeather- He is a blue smoke pelted tom, and has dark hazel eyes. He is a very loyal cat, and is Breezestar's second choice of deputy.  
Apprentice- Oatpaw- She is a short furred, battle-scarred she-cat with deep, thoughtful eyes and sharply pointed ears with small tufts on the tips. She tends to get in trouble a lot.

Apprentices!:

Mothpaw

Juniperleaf

Graypaw

Aridpaw

Cornerpaw

Oatpaw

Queens:

Amberclaw- Tortioseshell queen, with faint yellow claws but they are dull. Her eyes are a pale yellow green. She cannot talk, so she draws pictures in the ground.  
Skuapelt- Skuapelt is blind, but she is cranky and loyal. Her pelt is ruffled and she has cream tabby fur. Her eyes are a great pale blue color with a ting of white.

Elders:

Rosedew- Oldest cat in Rainclan, and is extremely sick with an unknown case of something… She is due to die soon, but can still fight. She is kept away in a moles burrow, and is really skinny.

_**Hawkclan**_**-**___Thunderclan_

Leader: Emberheart- Calico pelt, with a black chin and a pair of vividaqua eyes. He is very timid, but has a dark and bold voice.

Deputy: Wheatwhisker- A white tabby tom, with short whiskers. It is rumored that when he was fighting a dog, its claws were so sharp that It cut most of the white tom's whiskers in half! Wheatwhisker is a muscular cat, and has a dash of black on his chest.

Warriors: Lots were killed in a battle with Rainclan. Protip: Don't mess with Rainclan.

Reptile- Taken in to the clan as a kit, and is a dark gray tom with harsh green eyes. He is 14 moons, and he is working hard to bring kittypets and other loners into the clan and rebuilding Hawkclan.  
Apprentice- Sootpaw.

Aspentail- Muscular brown and white she-cat, with yellow eyes. Aspentail has been called many names, such as Kitty-claws and dull-teeth. She has a doubled voice, so whenever she speaks, it always comes out as 'H-H-H-i-i-I I-Im Aspen Aspentail.' Or whatever she is trying to say.

Drybones- Small white she-cat with a black dipped tail and a gray dipped ear with lavender eyes.  
Apprentice- Marshpaw.

Insanity- Brother to Sanity, and has blazing amber eyes. His pelt is cinnamon and has a white chin. His tail is striped black. His claws are razor-like, but small.

Sanity- Sister to Insanity, Blood red eyes, and a black pelt. She is way more mature than Insanity though she is bubbly.  
Apprentice- Driftpaw

Apprentices!:

Driftpaw- Black she-cat with a broken paw. She has yellow eyes, and a white chin followed by a light gray chest and underbelly. She is critically serious, and has NO fun at all. Sister to Marshpaw.

Marshpaw- Red tabby tom with green eyes, and a white chest. His left forepaw is limp, but not broken. He is just like his sister Swiftpaw, but he is more muscular than she is. Brother to Swiftpaw.

Sootpaw- Fluffy gray she-cat, with pale blue eyes. Her back right leg is black, followed by a white paw. No siblings. She likes when no one notices her, and she hates company.

(Kay guys, I'm just going to do simple desc. now... I can't think of anything else for the rest of the cats.)

Elders:

Blackpoppy- Black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Sharpfurze- Light brown she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws, followed by a white underbelly.

Kits:

Webkit- White tom with black dappled stripes. His tail is dipped with black, and his left ear is dipped brown.

Russetkit- Red tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and long fur. Her tail is dipped white.

Firkit- Light brown tabby she-cat with white ears and muzzle, she has aqua eyes.

**Cats outside the Clans: **_(Lonerclan, etc. :3)_

Thrush- Blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Spider- long limbed she-cat with a black pelt and silver eyes.

Maple-

Torch- White tabby tom with ginger and black splotches and gold eyes.

Coal- pure black tom.

Silver- silver fawn tabby she-cat with lavender eyes.

Sky- White tabby she-cat with dark gray splotches.

Cloudz- white tabby tom with green eyes.

Steam- light gray she-cat with red eyes and a white dipped ear.

Amber- Very dark ginger pelted she-cat with a white muzzle and eye spot. Her eyes are blue.

Swift- black mackerel tabby tom with fire amber eyes.

Solitaire- small light brown she-cat, with vividaqua eyes.

Canary- yellow tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Aloe- dark gray spotted tabby she-cat with lighter flecks. She has lavender eyes.

Oliver- gray classic tabby tom, with dark green eyes and long fur.


End file.
